Masterpiece
by CallmeCordelia1
Summary: Henry's new bride, Catherine, is having her portrait painted. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Reign

"If Her Highness would lift her chin. No, no. More to the left."

We had been at this for the better part of three hours and I was quickly losing patience. I couldn't imagine how Catherine could manage to hold whatever position he had her assume and sit so damn still. I was coming out of my skin, pacing and chatting with the guards, but I wouldn't leave her. It was the first time her portrait was being made since coming to France a few short months ago and, though she never said the words, I could sense her nervousness. This painting would hang in the halls of Fountainebleu for all the Court to see and my Catherine was nothing if not a perfectionist.

When the portrait artist stood and stretch his legs for the fifth time that morning, I watched my wife roll her shoulders and make to rise.

"No, no, no." The painter huffed. "You must hold the pose, _Your Highness_." My fists balled at the thinly veiled condescension in his tone.

"Of course. excusez-moi, signo- umm… monsieur." That brilliant rosy pink flooded her cheeks, painting her with a beauty that no artist could capture, but the gorgeous vision before me was tainted. Her blush was not the result of my body pressed against hers or sweet nothings whispered in the moonlight or a cheeky wink from across the hall. Embarrassment was what painted that kissable face. Her posture immediately stiffened and I could see her internally chastising herself.

She must've noticed the tension building in my shoulders because, when I opened my mouth to deride the mouthy artist, she shook her head, silently pleading for me to let the slight pass unaddressed.

Before long, he returned to the canvas once more, but that signature sparkle was missing from her hazel eyes. In an effort to remedy her somber expression, I peeked at her from behind the easel. With a wiggle of my eyebrows, her dimples appeared and she averted her eyes and pressed her lips together in an attempt to maintain her composure. When her gaze returned to me, I continued my particular brand of entertainment, blowing kisses, sticking out my tongue, making crude gestures at the painter's back. Her resolve was strong, but there was no limit to what I would do to make her smile. At last a small giggle escaped her.

"Your Highness, I have never had such difficulty with a muse. I cannot be expected to find a way to flatter your visage if you will not cooperate. "

The next thing I knew he was flat on his back, holding his bloody nose. His easel snapped over my thigh and I hurled it across the marble floor. I had him by the collar and was dragging him towards the exit.

"No one! No one speaks to my wife in such a way with impunity!" The guard stared at me, a mix of fear and amusement on his face, as the squalling artist landed his feet. "His services are no longer required!"

Once he was escorted from our presence, I felt a little hand curl around my arm. "Henry." The small circles she made on my chest soothed my laboured breathing. "Henry, look at me. It's alri-"

"It's not alright!" She jumped at my abrupt interjection, but continued gently massaging over my heart. Taking her hand, I led her to the chair and pulled my Catherine into my lap. When she turned to face me, my fingertip traced lightly from her brow to the point of her chin and back up the other side. I drew my thumb over the tips of her lashes. My knuckles caressed the apples of her cheeks.

"What are you doing, Henry?"

The pad of my finger touched her lips, stopping her speech. "I'm painting a masterpiece."

AN: So Linaoso, my lovely beta, and I have been giving each other first person prompts to practice and hone our skills. This is the result of one such prompt. I hope you all enjoyed it and the others that are to follow. Lina has just launched a new youtube channel where she will be acting as a writing/role play resource, discussing upcoming stories, and answering questions. My writing has improved exponentially since meeting her and I encourage you all to check out her channel. Here's the link: channel/UC2al2AeC4CojH8En7ylmdJA


End file.
